


Games Played

by EmoNoChill (QueenOfTheFandoms)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, It's cute at first, Multi, This is the hunger games tho, no happy endings here, no sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/EmoNoChill
Summary: Victors don't get happy endings. Little did you know, neither did the people around them.





	Games Played

You were twelve when you had your first kiss.

Finnick was thirteen, and very, very handsome. All the girls whispered and giggled about what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him. You had complained about how annoying it was, and that you didn't understand the hype. In response, he swept you into a kiss. He laughed as you blushed, and in return you punched him in the shoulder. If anyone were to ask the first time you felt anything other than friendship, you'd pick that moment.

You were fourteen when you moved into Finnick’s Victor house.

He was moving to the Capitol, so he wouldn't have much use for it. You were an orphan, so it wasn't like you were leaving anyone behind. The Peacekeepers liked you enough that they allowed it, and visitors were told that you were his sister. The two of you looked close enough alike to pass, with only your brown hair being different.

“Make sure you keep it clean, alright?” It was the last thing he said before leaving, with only a hug before he stepped onto the train and whisked to his future.

You were sixteen when you first had sex.

Finnick was seventeen, and it was his first time in District four in two years. Those two years had changed both of you a lot. You no longer looked like a child, and he was no longer the happy guy you grew up with. You hadn't believed him before about the dark side of the Capitol, but he was a testament to it.

When he first suggested the idea of sleeping together, you were shocked. Regardless of your growing feelings for him, you never really expected it to go anywhere. He told you everything that had happened. You held him as he cried. He said that he wanted to be in control for once, that he wanted to be with someone he loved. He was gone the next morning. If anyone asked you when you fell in love with him, you'd say that night.

You were eighteen when you were invited to watch the games in the Capitol.

You didn't want to go, but Finnick invited you, and you'd do anything for him. Many nights he was gone, and you both pretended you didn't know why. When he was there you sleep together, and he whispered the secrets he'd learned in your ear as you fell asleep. The two of you watched as Annie, a girl from your district, won against the odds. You and Annie had been in the same grade, so you knew her somewhat. The two of you knew there was no way she should have won, but embraced her happily. 

You were twenty one when you watched as Annie and Finnick fell for each other.

Annie was now mentally cleared enough to be a Mentor, but refused to go alone. You volunteered to go with her, and seeing as the two of you were inseparable you went. You were protective over Annie, only trusting her with Finnick and Mags. You watched them interact with each other, and felt your heart break with every smile. As much as you tried, you could never be mad at either of them. You loved them both, and regardless of your sadness rooted for them. It was only at night when you were alone that you let yourself cry. It was on one of these nights that Finnick held you and rubbed your back as he whispered how sorry he was that you could even begin to move on.

You were twenty three as you watched Finnick and Annie get married through breaks in the Capitol's programming. Although you understood why, you couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed at not being there. You cried when it was over, just as you would have if you were there. The next day, you volunteered whatever services needed to the Rebellion.

You were twenty three when you broke down crying as the television broadcasted news of Finnick's death. You watched with renewed hope as it turned out the team he was with hadn't died. You watched as the end of the war came, the rebels in power. And you sobbed again when you found out about Finnick's actual death.

You were twenty four when Annie returned home, baby in hand. The two of you held each other in grief, knowing that no one else would understand what the two of you were going through. The two of you worked as a team to raise Jr, and did your best to grab what was left of a happy ending.


End file.
